narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Kurenai vs. Team Seiko
Team Kurenai vs. Team Seiko is a battle that takes place during the Book of the Gods special. It happens during the Search for the Book of the Gods, unfolding in Saint Peters. It is a battle between the members of the Hidden Leaf Village's Team Kurenai, and two members of the band of rogue ninja known as Team Seiko, Kagutsuchi and Koshin. The battle is separated into two smaller battles; one is between Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame against Kagutsuchi, and the other is between Kurenai Yuhi and Hinata Hyuga against Koshin. The battle overall produces mixed results; Kagutsuchi is captured and brought to the Hidden Leaf for interrogation, and Kurenai is captured and brought to Seiko Ren for the same purpose. As a result of the battle, Team Seiko now knows the location of the Book of the Gods, which they had been searching for, and the Hidden Leaf is no closer to locating Team Seiko, as Kagutsuchi manages to escape. Prelude Following Mathew Withau's battle against Aya Ayaka, the Hidden Leaf chunin returns to his village in order to gain reinforcements from Tsunade for the threat that is coming. As a result of what Matt tells her, the Fifth Hokage sends Team Kurenai back to Saint Peters in order to investigate the whereabouts of Aya and the rest of her crew. Upon arriving in Saint Peters, the team separates into pairs in order to cover more ground, Kiba going with Shino while Kurenai takes Hinata. As they split up, they are spied on by Koshin and Kagutsuchi. While the two pairs are searching, they are each ambushed by a member of Team Seiko, and both fall into battle. Kiba and Shino vs. Kagutsuchi Main article: Kiba Inuzuka & Shino Aburame vs. Kagutsuchi Kagutsuchi introduces himself to Kiba and Shino, and the three of them engage in combat. Kaggutsuchi's Fire Style jutsu prove a match against Kiba's taijutsu and Shino's Parasitic Insects Jutsu. However, as the battle progresses, Kiba and Akamaru eventually merge to form the Two-Headed Wolf. Kiba's and Akamaru's enhanced strength easily win out against Kagutsuchi, and as they have him pinned on the ground, Kagutsuchi reveals his battle puppet. As Kagutsuchi starts using his puppet to combat the Two-Headed Wolf, Kiba and Akamaru are quickly forced to revert back to their original forms. Kagutsuchi goes on a full offensive, forcing Kiba and Akamaru on the defensive against his puppet's powerful fire attacks. However, while Kagutsuchi is distracted, Shino sneaks a swarm of his bugs into Kagutsuchi's puppet, clogging up its joints and leaving it unable to continue fighting. Shino then renders Kagutsuchi unconscious using a special type of beetle that produces a sleep venom. Kiba suggests killing Kagutsuchi, but Shino counters him, saying that they will instead return him to the Leaf. Kurenai and Hinata vs. Koshin Main article: Kurenai Yuhi & Hinata Hyuga vs. Koshin As Kurenai and Hinata search Saint Peters, they are ambushed by Koshin. Koshin introduces himself to them, showing excitement at the prospect of facing a jonin and a Hyuga at the same time. As the three shinobi engage in battle, Koshin's long-range Lightning Style jutsu force Kurenai and Hinata to keep their distance. Kurenai's genjutsu prowess initially frustrates Koshin, but he withstands Kurenai's powers while still maintaining his ability to fight. Hinata attempts to support her sensei, but her close-range Gentle Fist taijutsu proves ineffective against Koshin's powers. As Kurenai and Hinata fight, they manage to back Koshin into a corner, but just when they appear to have the advantage, Koshin reveals his puppet. Kurenai and Hinata are immediately thrown on the defensive against the puppet's enhanced powers, and as they attempt to fight back, Koshin quickly incapacitates both adversaries. As he makes the finishing blow against Kurenai, he comes up to her, stating that a jonin is exactly what he needs. He then elects to take her back to his team's headquarters. Aftermath Both sides have taken a prisoner, and both sides waste no time in interrogating them for information. Kurenai is questioned by Seiko Ren on the whereabouts of the Book of the Gods. Initially defiant, Kurenai feels forced to answer Seiko's questions when the latter tricks her into thinking that they have Hinata as well. Kurenai eventually caves, giving Seiko the information he wants. In the Hidden Leaf Village, Kagutsuchi is interrogated by Tsunade, as well as a group of other people, positioned to guard as well as to aid in extracting information. Tsunade quickly resolves to bringing in Kakashi Hatake. The jonin states that Ibiki Morino's method would be quicker, and Tsunade agrees, but states that they are pressed for time in the matter. Kakashi takes to prying the information out of Kagutsuchi through the use of an as-of-yet unknown genjutsu. Kakashi manages to get some information out of Kagutsuchi, but the hardened warrior manages to break free of his restraints. He destroys the interrogations building and escapes the Leaf Village, leaving Tsunade and Kakashi to look after him. Eventually, Tsunade arranges Team Kakashi to head out and locate Kurenai, but right before they leave Kurenai stumbles up to them, stating that Seiko let her go. Upon hearing that Hinata was never kidnapped, Kurenai curses herself, however she can now inform Team Kakashi of his location. Team Kakashi then heads to the Hall of the Forgotten in a race to acquire the Book of the Gods. Category:Battle